


I am with you

by LylissMorrinz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylissMorrinz/pseuds/LylissMorrinz
Summary: Just a little drabble inspired by the amazingly talented Ona and her wonderful drawing.





	I am with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsLux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I am with you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/470930) by NightsLux. 



> How have I forgotten to add this? >.<  
> Thank you to Jade who betaed it!!!!  
> Thank you for reading!

What happened doesn’t matter.

Bloodied feathers could float everywhere like forgotten dreams broken by reality, still hovering in hope to be caught and revealed. His hands could be tainted in crimson and never lose this fiery color, everlasting reminder of his internal struggle between love and pain. Hell and hope.

His confused gaze, lost in the skies, could keep wondering why.

It wouldn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter.

No. What matters is the crystal drop rolling down his cheek, drowning in his dark stubble like a desperate last flicker of light blown away by the darkness of his pain.

She couldn’t bear it.

She had swung her arms around him, wrapping him with all her care, pressing her cheek on his shoulder, her body in his back, letting her warmth spread all over him to try and comfort him.

Now they are here, kneeling in feathers, so still they could be statues that even time doesn’t scratch. Because time can’t erode what they have. What she feels. Nothing can.

 

Not even his Dad ripping him of his wings, of his divinity, leaving him here on Earth to stay with her.

Finally, his burden was lifted, no more wings, no more Devil. Just Lucifer. And the torment of losing everything he thought he was is meddled with the confusion of this new freedom washing over him with a painful relief. The divine family link was severed. At last, he could be his own man.

Her man.

The man she has grown to love for every single one of his flaws. For his fragility. For his care of others. For his eternal will to be good even though he never believed he was. The man that won’t ever be alone again for she will always be there to cherish him. To remind him that he is such a wonderful being who deserves only to be loved.

She shares a unique crystal drop with his soul. She can feel his distress, understand the hole loneliness left in his heart. It’s like he’s falling all over again, abandoned again by his Father. But this time, she is here to catch him. She is his support. And she will always be here for him to rely on her. For every new step he takes, for every new stumble he falls on, for every new despair he faces… she will hold his hand and help him rise, she will bring back his light, pull him out of the dark and they will shine together.

Together.

For all of eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5g3gixP1bM


End file.
